


And that's enough.

by SanSese



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot, a bit of angst, i miss them so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanSese/pseuds/SanSese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cristiano Ronaldo is a man of few words, that much Fábio had discovered. A man of few friends, too.</p><p>Fábio Coentrão is a man of awkward smiles, that much Cristiano had discovered. A man of genuine care, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And that's enough.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [guti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guti/gifts).



> For the prompt: Things you didn't say at all
> 
> For Ali, I hope you will like it!

Cristiano Ronaldo is a man of few words, that much Fabio had discovered. A man of few friends, too. Of course, all his teammates were his friends, past and present, even players from rival teams. But his best friends, the ones that knew everything about him, whom he trusted with his life, he could count them on one hand. Fábio was happy to be one of the lucky ones, to be able to see the real Cristiano, under his self-made armor destined to parry every insult, every blow thrown at him. He was proud to be the one that could comfort him, reassure him, dry his tears -even if the tall Portuguese would deny afterwards having cried. Yes, they were the best of friends, and that was enough for him. Until it wasn't.

Fábio Coentrão is a man of awkward smiles, that much Cristiano had discovered. A man of genuine care, too. Sure, he wasn't the most comfortable in team pictures, but what he lacked in spontaneity when filmed, he made up in humor and enthusiasm in smaller company. Cristiano was happy to have enlarged his circle of close friends to make place for him. He had someone to vent too, now, someone who understood him and made him feel good, someone who would dry his tears-even if he denied having cried afterwards. Yes, they were the best of friends, and that was enough for him. Until it wasn't. 

~~ 

It happened one time, then a second time, and then they forgot to count. They were already so close, a little bit more closeness couldn't be bad. They already shared everything, Cristiano's car, Fábio's sports bag, their houses. They didn't talk about it, it had been such an easy and quick transition from what they were and what they were now. But sometimes, Fábio wondered. He wanted to know if they were really on the same page, if they wanted it both to last. He longed to know what they were. But Cristiano seemed so happy, so carefree that Fábio didn't dare to ask. He just laughed along, kissed his best friend-because he knew that they were at least that-and dragged him to their bed. Everything was fine. Until it wasn't.

Cristiano stared at the open trunk of the black Audi, parked in front of his house. The car was already packed full from the boxes that Fábio had stashed in, leaving little to no place for a passenger. But that, Cristiano already knew. He leaned back against the garage door, not even feeling the cold metal touching his skin. He was cold all over, but not from the chill morning temperature. Fábio finally emerged from the house with the last suitcase, his eyes searching for Cristiano. The older man couldn't hold his gaze however, and placed a chaste kiss on Fábio's cheek, before going back into his house. He watched with a lump in his throat how the car roared to life, leaving the neighborhood agonizingly slow. He should have said something. But he hadn't.

~~

The plane began to descent, flying through the clouds to allow the passengers the first good look of Madrid. It was so different from Monaco, and at the same time not really. But for Fábio, it was the paradise after hell on earth. He buckled his seatbelt, a smile already forming on his lips. He thought of Cristiano, what they would do when they saw each other again. Could they continue like his year in France didn't happened? Even if what they had still wasn't defined? He briefly closed his eyes. Yes, he was fine with that. 

Cap covering his head, Cristiano dashed through the hall of arrivals, pushing people who were in his way. The plane from Nice had just landed, leaving him a handful of minutes to start panicking, his heart hammering in his chest. He finally got to see Fábio again, and he felt both excited and awful. Could they continue like his year in France didn't happened? Even if Cristiano never said a word about what they were? He had to make things up first. Then yes, he would be fine with that.

Fábio was surprised when he recognized Cristiano, looking straight at him from the other side of the hall. His gaze never left his, not blinking once all the way to him. The older man was the first to embrace him, pulling Fábio flush against his body. Hands caressed his back, a soft kiss pressed on his neck, unintelligible whispers in his ear. When they let each other go, Fábio smiled. Sometimes, actions were better than words, and this time, Fábio didn't need to wonder. The wonderful brown eyes of his boyfriend told him all he needed to know. And that was enough.


End file.
